A New SuperStar
by xoitsbabyjay
Summary: Audrey Jonas the brand new jonas! she adopted by them. she goes to seveiw high with miley and nick and the rest of the jonas tag along. miley hates audrey and makes her life a living hell. READD! xD
1. Trailer

**NEW SUPERSTAR**

**summary:everyone knows the Jonas brothers well know meet Audrey Jonas. Shes adopted. Even tho she likes Nick a lot. She and her "brothers" go to Seview high with miley. They befriend her. but Miley hates Audrey and makes her life a living hell. What will happen?**

**TRAILER**

**There was them**

_shows the Jonas Brothers_

**Then there was her**

_shows Audrey_

**There famous**

_shows nick siginging an autograph_

**Shes on the verge of being famous**

_shows Audrey singing for a large crowd_

**Here's the thing, There family**

_shows Audrey and Joe playing DDR_

**Not really but they act like it**

_shows Audrey crying into nicks chest_

**She loves him**

_shows Audrey and Nick flirting_

**He loves her**

_shows Nick writing a new song about Audrey_

**But She wont let it happen**

_shows Miley therating Audrey_

**Will love be tested?**

_shows Audrey running and crying to Jamie_

**Will friendships be ruined?**

_shows Audrey ingoring Nick_

**Will the be together?**

_shows Audrey and Nick kissing_

**Or will the evil Miley tear the apart?**

_shows Audrey slapping Nick_

**Find Out in A NEW SUPERSTAR**

**a/n:mmkahy so likee yeahh this is my veryy first story i think i did pretty good for the trialer im wrtiting the first chappy as we speak so reveiw and it will be posted as soon as possible xoxox jaydah**


	2. Chapter 1

A New Superstar

discalmier:i only own audrey. nothing else but the plot

Chapter 1

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

Audrey Montez finshed her number one single Listen To Your Heart.The crowd cheered. That was the end of her concert."Thanks everybody for the wonderful concert"said Audrey.

She went to her dressing while a tear slid down her cheek.She wiped it away before anyone could see.She had to sign autogrpahs. After about 20 minutes of siging Audrey Montez like 90 times she was done.

Everybody left but her and her brothers. The famous Jonas Brothers.

She went on stage thinking no one was folliwing her but Nick Jonas was of course.He knew something was wrong.She started sing

**Verse 1**

don't wanna talk about it  
It makes me wanna cry  
everytime i pour out my emotions  
I feel emptier inside  
I don't know how to play it like  
I'm not in love with you,  
but I'll try  
even though i do...still

**Chrous**

Miss you  
just like the air that I breathe  
I need you with me  
I'm not gonna lie  
I can't imagine my life with out you  
but I suppose I will survive

**Verse 2**

I'm not gonna play myself  
every time my cell rings  
checkin for your name  
I promise that I'll never tell you how I feel  
cuz I know that you don't feel the same  
did you think that you could hurt me so  
I just gotta let you go  
every time i find myself alone  
ooooh i

**Chrous**

Miss you  
just like the air that I breathe  
I need you with me  
I'm not gonna lie  
I can't imagine my life with out you  
but I suppose I will survive

**Bridge**

Don't try to explain  
why you're love's changed  
boy you really broke my heart this time  
i won't let it take away my pride  
or Who I have inside  
boy im sewed between everything  
how could i feel nothing  
woulda done anything if it would mean  
i would make you love me  
you're the one i need  
but you still believe  
we can never be...

**Chrous**

and i Miss you  
more than air that I breathe  
I need you with me  
I'm not gonna lie  
and I can't imagine myself with out you  
but I suppose I will survive  
I'll be fine...  
don't worry about me

After the song was over she was crying really hard. Nick came over to the stage and hugged her. He took her hand and brought her back to her dressing room.Nick locked the door and gave her a huge hug.He had no idea why she was crying. Audrey cried into his chest.

Joe and Kevin came into the room hearing someone cry. Nick got up and told them to leave but Audrey didnt agree."I need to talk to Joe privatly"she said.

Nick and Kevin left and Joe stayed.

"Hey come here lil sis"said Joe. Audrey went over to Joe and hugged him. "Whats wrong?"questioned Joe."The first thing is my parents i just cant belive there gone i mean its been a month but still i miss them so much. Then the boy that i love.He is clueless.I need to get over him since he likes HER but i just cant imagne my life without him" said Audrey trying not to cry again. Joe hugged her tighter. "Audrey,listen your parents loved you so much.Even though there not here in person there still here in your heart.This boy doesnt deserve you if he doesnt love you. I mean come one your beautiful" said Joe.

Audrey felt a little bit better after that talk.The all piled into the limo and stopped at McDoanlds. All the boys got a lot of thiings and Audrey just got a vinalla milkshake.Nick said "You hungry?" Audrey said "No not really."

Audrey was really tired so she ended up falling asleep on Nick. Nick carried her to her room when they got home and kissed her forhead."Goodinght sis" he said.

He went back to his bed and thought about the song that Audrey sung.


End file.
